The present invention relates to the field of electrical connectors, and, more particularly, to electrical connectors for connecting electrical conductors to transformer conductors and associated methods.
In electrical power distribution systems, electrical conductors or cables are generally connected to a transformer conductor via an electrical connector. A transformer may include a plurality of spaced apart transformer conductors, such as in the form of blades. Unfortunately, the available space between adjacent transformer conductors, such as within a transformer cabinet or housing, may be limited. Accordingly, it may be difficult install the electrical connectors in this confined space.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 320,381 to McGrane represents a significant advance in the technology and discloses one such electrical connector. The electrical connector includes a first end that connects to the transformer conductor, and a second end having a plurality of electrical conductor receiving passageways for receiving electrical conductors therein. A plurality of fastener receiving passageways are provided for receiving a plurality of fasteners therein to secure electrical conductors in the electrical conductor receiving passageways. It may be somewhat difficult, however, for an installer to manipulate the relatively large diameter electrical conductors into the respective openings. In addition, it may also be difficult to position tools necessary for tightening and loosening the fasteners within the confined space.
Other significant advances in the technology are represented by electrical connectors currently offered by Homac Mfg. Company of Ormond Beach, Florida under the series designation EZ KEEPER(trademark). These electrical connectors include a generally rectangular flat base having a plurality of keeper holders connected thereto. Keepers are received in the keeper holders. Fasteners extend through the keepers to secure the electrical conductors in the keeper holders. The keepers allow for easier positioning of the relatively large gauge electrical cables, as the keepers can be removed during this phase of installation. Stops have been provided to prevent the keepers from sliding out of the bottom of the holders. The stops have been provided in the form of a displaced tab on the upper end of the keeper. Unfortunately, manufacturing uniformity may be difficult for this stop.
To accommodate additional electrical conductors, two EZ KEEPER(trademark) connectors have been aligned in back-to-back configuration, for example, or a model ABK 41000 includes keeper holders welded to the base on directly opposite sides. While the EZ KEEPER(trademark) connectors represent a significant advance, in limited space applications it may still be difficult to position tools for securing the fasteners for the keepers.
In view of the foregoing background, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector and methods for more efficiently connecting a plurality of electrical conductors to transformer conductors, such as in a confined space.
This and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention are provided by an electrical connector comprising a generally rectangular flat base with offset keeper holders extending from opposite sides of the base. More particularly, the base may have opposing first and second ends and a medial portion extending therebetween. The first end may be connected to the transformer conductor. The electrical connector may also comprise at least one medial keeper holder extending outwardly from a first side of the medial portion of the base, and a medial keeper received therein to secure an electrical conductor.
The electrical connector may further comprise at least one end keeper holder extending outwardly from a second side of the second end of the base, and an end keeper received therein to secure an electrical conductor. In other words, the at least one end keeper holder may be longitudinally offset and on an opposite side of the base from the at least one medial keeper holder. The offset and opposite position of the keeper holders advantageously provides space for an installer to manipulate tools necessary to secure the fasteners to secure the keepers in the respective keeper holders.
The at least one medial keeper may have a medial fastener receiving passageway therein. A medial fastener may be received in the medial fastener receiving passageway. In other embodiments, the medial portion of the base may have a medial fastener receiving passageway therein and a medial fastener may be received in the medial fastener receiving passageway. In other words, the fasteners for the medial keeper holders may extend through either the keepers or through the base. The at least one end keeper may have an end fastener receiving passageway therein, and the electrical connector may further comprise an end fastener received in the end fastener receiving passageway.
Each keeper holder may have a pair of opposing keeper receiving recesses therein to slidably receive a respective keeper. Further, at least one end stop may be associated with the opposing keeper receiving recesses to prevent the respective keepers from sliding outwardly therepast. The medial keeper holder may have an arcuate bottom raised above a level of the first side of the second end of the base to advantageously allow ready positioning of electrical conductors including surrounding insulation. Similarly, the end keeper holder may also have an arcuate bottom recessed below a level of the second side of the second end of the base to also advantageously allow ready positioning of electrical conductors having surrounding insulation.
The base may further have at least one fastener receiving passageway through the first end thereof for fasteners to connect to the transformer conductor. The base, the medial keeper holder, and the end keeper holder may be integrally formed as a monolithic unit in some embodiments. Further, the base, the medial keeper holder, the medial keeper, the end keeper holder, and the end keeper may comprise aluminum, for example.
A method aspect of the present invention is for making an electrical connector for connecting a plurality of electrical conductors to a transformer conductor. The method may comprise forming at least one medial keeper holder extending outwardly from a first side of a medial portion of the base, and forming at least one end keeper holder extending outwardly from a second side of the second end of the base to be longitudinally offset and on an opposite side from the at least one medial keeper holder. The method may further include providing at least one medial keeper to be received in the medial keeper holder, and providing at least one end keeper to be received in the end keeper holder to secure respective electrical conductors therein.